


【KK】原来是魅魔啊21

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊21

“我为什么不是妈妈？”

“你是男的！妈妈没有小鸡鸡！”

“对呀对呀剛，你还是老老实实当‘爸爸的伴侣’吧！”光一怀里抱着潘，在一边添油加醋。

“健次郎，你赶紧化形吧，他们合起伙来欺负我！”剛的表情像个怨妇，一边磋磨管中豹，揉它毛茸茸的脸颊，一边嘟嘟囔囔。

健次郎的回应，是伸出舌头，糊了剛一脸口水。

那眼神魅魔都看明白了，“你要是能找到三五个管中豹的晶核给我吃，明天我就能化形。”

剛揉豹子揉的更用力了。

开什么玩笑，管中豹的晶核可比海妖的晶核难找太多了！除非是活着的时候取出来，否则管中豹死亡以后最先化作黑烟的就是晶核！

而健次郎十分清楚，剛是不可能做出这么残忍的事情的。

此题无解。

二对一已成定局。

“对了潘，男人女人，你是怎么知道的？”光一纳罕，他从前就知道，对于魔兽来说，词语跟物质对上号，应该是挺难的一件事啊？这小家伙还一张嘴就是通用语。

魔兽都认识“管中豹”，可是看见健次郎能把它跟这个词汇联系起来的能力，需要后天的培养和经验才能获得，否则，指着公鸡叫“大鹅”可不单纯是一句笑话。

平时也没人教潘，它才半岁左右，这种知识，它是从哪得到的？

“大概是晶核里的传承什么的吧。”剛解开了这个秘密，“吸收同类晶核的时候，魔兽都能从晶核里获得某些传承，潘应该就是这样。”

“不过具体的情况我就不清楚了，这些都是猜测，还是等到了方解岛找个明白人问问吧。”剛补充着。

说话间，“苍蓝蔷薇”在塔菲岛靠岸了。

 

跟天河岛一样，塔菲岛也是一座无人岛。

早先这里也是人类和兽人的聚居地，可是随着无休无止的千雷海兽潮的骚扰，岛上的居民渐渐都迁移到了有砗磲城堡护着的珍珠岛，这里便成为了魔兽的天堂。

因为毗邻千雷海，有些上了岸的魔兽跟岛上原有的陆生魔兽结合，渐渐形成了塔菲岛上特有的族群，与其他地方的魔兽相比，它们更大，魔力更强，更狡猾，更危险。

也更令人头疼。

潘套着一身剛施法缩小了的自己的衣服骑在健次郎的背上，虽然很快就学会了用两条腿跑来跑去，可是衣服套到小家伙身上的时候她还是觉得十分别扭，不停扯来扯去不说，还拒绝穿鞋。

见那双看起来柔嫩无比的小脚丫踩到锋利的碎贝壳上也一点事都没有，光一和剛这才打消了给她强行穿鞋的念头。

不过，“你现在是女孩子，不是魔兽了！女孩子必须穿衣服！”光一虎着脸训潘。

潘则鼓着一张包子脸，因为不想穿衣服努力要变回魔兽。

结果失败了。

变不回去了。

小家伙郁闷极了，不明白为什么自己的化形不可逆。

光一和剛也不知道。这个问题，一并带到方解岛去解决吧。

“健次郎哥哥，你要是嫌弃我怎么办啊……”潘趴在健次郎的背上，整张脸都埋进了它毛茸茸的后背，闷闷不乐。

“它不会的。”剛安慰着小丫头。

“对，它要是敢嫌弃你我就收拾它！”光一也跟着起哄。

健次郎翻了个白眼，你们仨，欺负我一个不会说话是不是！

“我的管中豹！你不许欺负它！”剛不干了，龇牙凶光一。

“好的好的，是你的管中豹，可你是我的——哎哟！”光一的骚话刚说完，就被魅魔咬了。

打情骂俏，因为一阵“狺狺”的吠叫被迫停了下来。

他们现在来到了一片村庄的废墟，这里已经成了虎头豺的地盘。

融合了虎头鲨和夜魔豺狼的血脉，成为了塔菲岛上特有的物种之一，它们集虎头鲨的残忍和夜魔豺狼的狡猾于一身，幸亏这东西不会游泳，否则蔓延到珍珠岛上就够魔法师们头疼的了。虎头豺是地盘动物，一般四五十只为一个族群，一起打猎的话，连亚龙都敢招惹。

这群畜生现在隐隐形成了包围圈，把这四个闯入者围了进去。

“看来，又可以收一堆晶核了。”光一摸出了自己被强化过的折叠弓。

“还比赛么？”剛兴致勃勃的样子。

“不比，我的就是你的，比着有什么意思？”光一一挑眉毛，极度装逼。

“不要脸。”剛呸了他一口，笑骂着从空间袋里摸出一对弯刀，如新月般，刀柄没有最后的剑镦，显得有些奇特。

“克鲁格送的？”光一从来没见过这对武器。

“是啊，这一次从老头那儿抢的，名字还挺好听，叫‘南归雁’。”

“两把弯刀为什么要取这么文绉绉的名字？”

“待会儿你就知道了。”

剛卖了个官司，然后就提着刀冲入了包围圈越收越紧的虎头豺群中，还不忘高声嘱咐，“健次郎你看着点潘！”

暗精灵也紧跟着上了。

光一的武技走的是奇巧诡谲的路子，因为擅长暗影魔法，也因为暗精灵是天生的刺客，他最擅长的就是抓住敌人视线的死角，出其不意，一击毙命，就像是一道摇摆不定的影子，穿梭在兽群里，躲避着一道道魔法攻击，收割着虎头豺的寿命。

带着紫色电光的风刃不时从兽群中那些体型格外巨大的畜生嘴里喷出来，光一突围成功后又杀了回去，就被剛的战斗姿态吸引了视线。

在谢克利利大沼泽里杀猴子的时候，剛的武技偏重大开大合，颇有骑士的意味，光明正大，但攻守一体，十分的强。

可是换了武器，剛就改了招式，贴着敌人的身侧游走，利用旋转和腰腹的力量将弯刀狠狠楔入到虎头豺的身体里，好几只都因此被拦腰砍成了两半。

看上去危险无比，可剛身上的那些血，全都不是他自己的。

光一知道，这是属于魅魔的战斗技巧，剛那双散发着幽幽紫色光芒的眸子，已经说明了一切。

踩着虎头豺的后背高高跃起，剛在空中将两把弯刀的刀柄一对一扭，两把刀就被组装到了一起，两个刀尖一上一下，向着相反的方向弯曲，然后剛调转身体大头朝下，用力把这个新武器掷了出去。

巨大的回旋镖呼啸着飞出，所过之处，一片腥风血雨，最后又回到了已经平安落地的剛手中。

南归雁，原来如此。

做武器的，和使武器的，都他妈是天才。

健次郎和潘也没闲着，一个是陆地上最神秘的掠食者，一个是海洋中最强大的霸王，基因里都带着嗜血杀戮的本性，潘一开始不习惯作为人类的身体，也不太会用自己的力量，可架不住她超强的学习能力，看着健次郎用暗影魔法，看着光一和剛使用武技，居然让她摸出了些门道，一抬手释放出小小的紫色电光，专门瞄准虎头豺的眼睛，一烧一个洞，健次郎的影之雾把两只魔兽的周围护得密不透风，只要有敌人触碰到黑雾，健次郎上去就是一爪子，然后紫色的闪电放出，那畜生还没明白是怎么回事呢，就挂掉了。

配合得简直不要太默契。

很快，四十七只虎头豺全歼，光一这方连根毛都没掉，只是消耗了一部分体力而已。

打扫战场收集晶核的工作交给了两只魔兽，剛清洗着自己身上的血污，光一则登上了那个废弃的防御塔。他打算辨别一下方向，要找的也是个塔，登高一点也许能看见。

掏出望远镜，蹲在塔顶扫视一周，还真让他看见了，几乎是正东的方向，一个尖尖的避雷针一样的金属杆子上挑了黑白灰三个骷髅头和一大串乱七八糟的石头。

这是亡灵法师那著名的“离我远点”标志。

亡灵法师一般都和死物以及灵魂打交道，魔法实验既危险又容易受生灵的影响，而选择研究这玩意的魔法师基本都是怪胎，最厌恶跟其他活着的智慧生物打交道。为了自己的实验结果，也为了避免麻烦，一般亡灵法师都离群索居，并且会把自己的标志挂的高高的，警告别人远离此地。

不过，这也方便了光一他们寻找目的地。

从防御塔走下来，剛也已经完成了扫尾工作。

虎头豺除了晶核之外一无是处，晶核都被潘用小手挖了出来，健次郎将尸体都堆成一堆，剛一把火烧将它们点燃了。

苍蓝色的魔法火焰很快就将尸堆烧的渣都不剩，抬手一道水系魔法也给潘洗了个澡，晶核装进小袋子里被剛收起来了，最近这俩家伙晶核吃得有点多，尤其是那个小的，还是先消化消化再说吧。

潘和健次郎都是听话的好孩子，主人不让吃，它们就不吃。

 

徒步一个多小时，他们就来到了一座石头塔下。

站在这座普普通通的石塔门口，抬头看着斑驳的木质匾额，上面是魔法火焰灼烧后刻下的门牌——“藤原先生和银杏的家”，剛说不激动都是假的。

虽然很大可能自己的母亲早就不住在这里了，可是，光是能够触摸到母亲曾经生活过的地方，进入这里，对于现在的剛来说，都将无比满足。

因为父亲的那封信，改变了剛对自己全部人生的看法。

门锁很简单，剛念了个咒语就解开了，合页吱呀作响，一听就是已经很久没有开关过了，塔中冷冷清清，没有半点人气。

银杏并不在里面。

虽然已经预料到了这个结果，剛还是有些失望。还没来得及叹气，手就被光一握住了。

“咱们进去看看吧。”剛觉得，光一此刻的眉眼，温柔极了。

走进空间并不是很大的塔中，不管是门口立着的木头柱子上一道道标着身高的刻痕，还是房梁上缠绕的干枯藤蔓，亦或是架子上挤在那些小型魔兽骨骼标本中的手工小玩意，这个家中，处处都留着银杏的痕迹。

如果事先不知道她是魅魔，那这些痕迹所能显示出的，只是这里曾住着一个普通的姑娘，跟她做亡灵法师的古怪老爹生活在一起。

剛其实是没想到的，没想到自己母亲成长的地方，居然如此的……如此的普通，如此普通得，让人心中都填满了温暖的柔情，似乎那个已经被熏得黑黑的壁炉下一刻就会燃起火焰，锅子里马上就飘散出食物的香气，那个剛应该叫做外公的老人戴着老花镜在读那些晦涩难懂的亡灵魔法书籍，而自己的母亲，应该守在壁炉旁边，准备着一顿普通的吃食吧。

光是这样想着，都足够让剛眼眶发热了。

慢慢在塔中踱步，触摸着塔中的每一件家具，感受着母亲曾经生活过的印记。

这里应该被施了永久除尘的魔法，干净异常。

一楼很明显是客厅加上厨房餐厅，一道旋转楼梯隐藏在墙壁上的某处帘子后。

加上地下室，塔一共有六层，地下是实验室，顶层是观星台，二层是一整层的藏书室，三层是藤原先生的居所，而四层，全都属于银杏。

来到四层，剛觉得，自己对于女孩子房间的想象，也就是这样了吧。

看得出来，银杏喜欢淡蓝色和淡紫色，整个四层几乎都是白色中夹杂着这两种颜色的装饰，起居室的房顶是一整副亚龙的骨骼拼成的装饰，骨头都被涂成深蓝色，镶嵌在浅蓝色涂料的天花板，没有丝毫恐怖之感，反倒透着可爱。

地上铺的全是厚厚软软的地毯，似乎是用一整块动物毛皮制成的，可剛也不知道这到底是哪一种魔兽。柔软的布艺沙发，随意摆放的蒲团坐垫，木头圆茶几上还留着一套茶具。

卧房的正中央就是一张大床，幔帐低垂，鼓鼓囊囊的靠枕堆满床头。

大衣柜占满了整面墙，里面各式各样的服装，衣柜空了大半，能看出来剩下的这些衣服全都是手工做的，另一个单独的小衣柜，打开来，竟然全是男装？

给藤原先生做的？不太像……那是，给父亲做的？很有可能。

剛若有所思地关上了柜门，最后来到了四层的书房，仅属于银杏的书房。

书房里只有一个书架，上面全都是同一个名字的书脊——《银杏的日记》。

那字体跟门口的木匾如出一辙，一样的工整清秀，一样的折角处透着调皮和可爱。

从编号019一直到编号375，日记摆了满满一架子。

仔细从头看到尾，剛发现并不是一个编号一本，有的两个编号一本，有的三个编号一本，有些编号甚至没有，中间断了好几个。

随意抽出一本翻了翻，剛明白了编号的含义。

编号是银杏的年龄，她的日记，从19岁起，一直写到了375岁。

“梅林历9942年，夏季风季第53天，晴。  
今天父亲跟我说，已经是十九岁的大姑娘了，该开始写日记了。为什么？  
鱼很好吃。  
我喜欢跟风太玩。”

“梅林历9989年，大信风季第2天，阴。  
今天去了珍珠岛，真幸运，居然能碰见海市开张。可是，为什么要买卖魅魔？她们明明没有做错什么。  
回家后很伤心，跟父亲讲了这件事。  
父亲说这就是命运，如果认了，就被它打败了；如果不认，那还有机会去改变。  
我不懂。”

“梅林历10033年，冬季风季第37天，暴雨。  
变得很冷了，只能窝在家里，不开心。因为会想起父亲。  
藤原先生，银杏好想你哦。可是你从来不教我亡灵魔法，我也没办法再跟你见面了。那些书我都看不懂。  
想哭。”

“梅林历10199年，小信风季第24天，晴。  
有一个男人来到了塔菲岛，是个德鲁伊。  
他好帅。  
我好像喜欢上了他，怎么办怎么办怎么办？  
啊啊啊啊啊心脏要从嗓子眼里跳出来了！他说他叫堂本充久，这是我听过的世界上最好听的名字！  
父亲对不起。  
因为我曾经说过，‘藤原临也’是世界上最好听的名字。  
我变卦啦~”

“梅林历10293年，小信风季第15天，晴。  
伤心的时候，就做衣服。珍珠岛上的一个老婆婆告诉我的。好像还挺管用。想父亲的时候，想充久的时候，想小剛的时候，就会伤心，就做衣服，一直做到把伤心都忘了，就好了。  
衣服都是给小剛做的，我也不知道合不合适。  
充久说要给小剛留一封信，等到他长大以后就能看见了。  
那看见信以后，他就会来这里了吧？  
就能看见我给他做的衣服了。  
好想看一看他穿上是什么样子。”

“梅林历10298年，夏季风季第61天，晴。  
今年的夏季风季真的好长。  
来了一个非常，非常漂亮的姐姐！  
是个暗精灵！  
她说她叫丽丝安娜！这名字真好听！姐姐的丈夫居然也姓堂本！姐姐居然也有一个儿子！姐姐的儿子居然也是混血！  
怎么会有这么巧的事情！  
我宣布，我以后就跟着姐姐混了！  
丽丝安娜姐姐说要去方解岛，我想陪着她。一个人太容易胡思乱想了！  
不要不要，不喜欢乱想。  
我走啦，拜拜！”

再往后翻一页，本子都变成了空白。

 

随意浏览了几本，上面的那些文字一会让剛哭笑不得，一会让他也跟着难过，这些话语是那么鲜活，仿佛一个活生生的银杏就此跃然纸上，一会哭，一会笑，一会寂寞，一会满足。这就是他的母亲啊，跟父亲的性格完全不一样，可是在剛看来，却是那样的熟悉……

“剛？”光一神色有些古怪地开了口。

“嗯？”

“你觉不觉得，你妈妈，跟某个人挺像的？”

“啊？谁？”剛十分讶异地转过头盯着光一。

“喜怒无常，小孩子性格一样，似乎比你还要幼稚不少……”光一一边说剛一边点头，从日记上来看，银杏确实是这样。

“……你不觉得，这很像我老爹么？”光一语不惊人死不休。

“呃……你这么一说，还真是……”剛猛地卡壳了，好半天才反应过来，对方发现的这个惊天秘密。

两个混血对视一眼，都从对方的眼睛里看见了惊惧——他们两个能凑到一起，这到底是什么样的恐怖缘分啊！

这一刻，他们才第一次对大御巫和扶桑榕树共同作出的那个预言，产生了敬畏之心。

“你妈和我妈凑到一起，去了方解岛……”光一摸着下巴喃喃自语，“Nino还说过，他听说五年前我老妈独自一人往方解岛去了，看来这消息也不准啊。”

“不管怎样，方解岛我们是去定了。”剛拍了板，转身离开书房。

“上哪去？”

“去试衣服！”剛嚷嚷着，声音里难掩兴奋。

光一摇头失笑，这孩子气的一面，跟银杏还真是像啊。

不过，如果剛没有对他完全敞开心扉，光一也无法见到他这活泼又毫无保留的样子了。

 

“好看么，光一？”

“好看。”

“这一身呢？”

“也好看。”

“那这一套和刚才那套，哪一套更好看？”

“都好看。”

剛把一个抱枕丢过去了。

“堂本光一！你净敷衍我！”

“我哪儿敢敷衍你！真的都好看！”暗精灵大声喊冤，要多委屈有多委屈。

就是穿什么都好看啊。

但不得不承认，银杏做衣服的确有一手，也不知道是不是母子之间存在着特别的心灵感应，剛拿出来试的这些衣服，每一件都合身，每一件都十分适合他。

似乎是试累了，剛就穿着身上这套参加集会时穿的稍微正式的常服，一屁股坐到了光一身边。

“光一，你会想妈妈么？”剛问这话的时候，眼睛却落在了房间里的某个地方。

“会啊，尤其是我老爹念叨着我妈妈多好多好的时候，我就会非常想她。从我老爹的描述里我能听出来，我妈妈是一个相当沉稳又成熟的人，如果有她在身边的话，我就会更轻松一些了吧，起码有人管住那个不着调的，不用我三天两头帮他擦屁股，我也能跟妈妈撒撒娇什么的。”光一笑了笑，语气里也充满着眷恋。

“我以前啊，寂寞的时候，难过的时候，失望的时候，受伤的时候，我想起来的都是爷爷奶奶，怀念的都是我在村子里，在他们身边的日子，我从来不去想我的父母是什么样子，他们曾经有着怎样的生活。可是，刚才在读日记的时候，我突然发现，我想妈妈了。越是试这些合身的衣服，我越是想她，好想见她，好想跟她说说话，好想问问她，在她眼里，我父亲是个什么样的人。这对我来说，实在是个太新奇的体验，可是我并不讨厌这样的感觉。光生先生曾经说过，我让你活得更像个人了，可到了今天我才发现，活得不像人的，何止你一个。”

听着剛的话，看着他那圆溜溜的侧脸，那双因为说话而时不时嘟一下的水润润的唇，感觉到那条尾巴不安地扫来扫去，光一连犹豫都没有，偏头就吻了上去。

寂寞也好，思念也罢，剛，就让我，就在此刻，填满你吧，让你不再寂寞，也无需思念。

 

在这张属于银杏的床上胡闹一通，天也黑了，肚子也开始叫了，光一搂着气喘吁吁的剛，静静躺着不动。

剛不知道想起了什么，满脸通红地咬了光一一口，咬在了肩膀上。

“嘶——你干嘛？！”

“你真讨厌！居然拉着我在这张床上干这种事！你知不知道，你知不知道……”剛都说不下去了。

“我知道啊，”光一笑得十分不怀好意，“刚才我就在想，你妈妈，说不定就是在这张床上有了你呢！”

“堂本光一！”

“哎生什么气呢，你说说你要是……”

“死了这条心吧！我只能生便便！”剛作势还要咬，吓得光一赶紧争辩。

“开玩笑，我开玩笑的！剛你去哪儿啊？”

“做饭！我要饿死了！你去叫潘和健次郎回来！今晚上我们住这儿了！”

“我要吃天妇罗！”

“做什么你吃什么！”

“小气鬼！”

“滚！”

袅袅炊烟自壁炉连通的烟囱中升起，暖黄的灯光点亮了黑夜，这个原本是防御瞭望塔、后来是某著名黑魔法师和他的魅魔养女的家的地方，时隔多年，再一次有了生气。

来访者，是这魅魔的混血儿子，还有他混血的暗精灵伙伴——

堂本剛，堂本光一。

 

——TBC


End file.
